


Betrayal

by snfan75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic John, Dean Winchester is Younger Than Sam Winchester, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil John Winchester, Incest, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Prostitution, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfan75/pseuds/snfan75
Summary: Dean pays the price for John Winchester's failures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is Eighteen Years old in this fic.  
> I do not own these characters

The last few years had been hard for the scrawny eighteen year old Dean Winchester.  His brother, fed up with his father, left for college two years ago.  He missed Sam so much.   He was not a great hunter like his brother but he helped John with research and such and John seemed grateful.  His small stature made it hard to keep up with John on hunts.  Dean had always been plagued with asthma and it stunted his growth.  While he outgrew his illness, the effect on his height and strength was readily apparent. 

John was a good father.  Dean knew he loved him.  He supported him and always encouraged him.  Even though Dean was barely 5’ 8” and weighed about 130 lbs, John never belittled his son and made him feel second best to Sammy.  While John and Sam fought heavily, John and Dean got along well.  Although he never spoke of Sam after he left, Dean always hoped they would work their issues out in the end.  But, the separation from Sam and the prolonged search for Yellow Eyes was starting to take a toll on John.  His father drank more and was angrier than Dean had ever known him to be.

Despite the tragedy of losing his young wife to the supernatural all those years ago, John Winchester was never a big drinker.  He started imbibing increasingly over the last year.  He was never violent with Dean when intoxicated but he was maudlin and difficult to be around.  He figured his Dad just needed time to deal. 

Their life became monotonous.  They drove from town to town chasing the elusive Yellow Eyes, helping nameless people along the way.

They were in Michigan currently, staying at a cabin owned by a fellow hunter.  One night, Dean heard his bedroom door open.  The floor creaked as Dean sat up in fear as there was an intruder in the home.  He let out a breath of relief when he saw the silhouette of his father creeping towards him.

Dean rubbed his eyes.  “Dad?”

“Hey Deano.”

He could smell the alcohol on him.  “You okay, Dad?”

“Yes, son.”  He said as he sat on the bed.  He reached up rubbed Dean’s back like he used to do when he was little and sick.  Dean ended up sitting up and turned the light on.  His father’s face was slightly pale and eyes a little blood shot. 

John put his drink down and lay back against the headboard. “You know I love you son, right?”  His voice slurred slightly.

Dean was confused.  “Of course!”

 “So if I asked you to help me out, soldier, you would right?”

“Yes, of course, Dad!”

“Good boy…you were always my good boy.” He said in a deep husky voice that made Dean feel a little uncomfortable.  John leaned over and grabbed Dean’s hand and brought it over to his hardened crotch.

“Woah!  Dad!”  Dean jumped off the bed.  “What are you doing?!?” 

“I need help, Deano.  And you said you would help me.”

Dean started hyperventilating.  “I-I d-don’t understand.”  He backed up when John left the bed, suddenly looking very sober.  John stood in front of Dean, towering over him with his 6 ft 3 frame. 

Tears welled up in Dean’s eyes.  “This is not…I don’t understand.  It’s not normal!”

John suddenly grabbed Dean’s thin arms so hard it hurt.  The older man leaned down.  Dean had to turn his head from the stench of Jack on his breath.  “I need my boy, Dean.  Daddy needs some help.”

“Please…Dad…it’s just the alcohol talking.  Can we talk about this?”  Dean’s heart fluttered rapidly in his chest.  He closed his eyes in disgust when he felt his dad’s mouth next to his ear.  “Please stop…”

John chuckled bitterly.  We can’t always get what we want, kiddo.”  John stepped back.  “Take your clothes off.”

Dean began hyperventilating again.  He looked around and tried to run for the door but his Dad was quicker and caught him.  Now Dean was scared.

“Dad please.  You’re not in your right mind.  Please.”

“Do it, Boy.  Or you’ll regret it.”

Dean watched stunned as a side of his Dad’s personality emerged that he had never known.  A tear fell down his face as he removed his shirt, pants and boxers with shaky hands.  He looked down embarrassed covering his genitals.  No one had ever seen him naked.

John’s cock hardened more as he looked at his son.  The boy looked younger than his age, he barely had any body hair and his cock and balls were small for his age too.  John shucked his shirt off and stepped out of his jeans and boxers.  He sat down on the bed.  “Come here, Dean.”  He grabbed a pillow and threw it on the floor.  Dean hesitated as a sob escaped his throat.  He walked unsteadily over to his father.  “Kneel, Dean.”

“Dad, please…”  He begged.

“NOW!”  John yelled and Dean hastily obeyed.

John looked down at his boy and caressed his face and wiped the tears pouring from him.  “Be a big boy, Deano.  Open your mouth for Daddy.”

Dean trembled as he slowly opened and John stuck the tip of his cock in.  The older man groaned as he felt the hot mouth envelope his dick.  Dean tried not to choke as he was assaulted with the scent and the coarse pubic hair scratching his face as John guided him down his whole shaft.  “There you go, Deano.” He pushed forward not heeding Dean’s muffled pleas.  “Fuck, that feels so fucking good.”  He grabbed Dean’s head as he stood up.  He wanted better leverage and started pushing in and out.  He wanted to finish, he didn’t care about Dean’s discomfort.  He would teach him to truly suck cock later.  “Fuck…fuck…AHHHH!”  His hot cum shot down Dean’s throat causing him to cough and sputter as the substance spewed from his mouth.  Dean tried to catch his breath and fell to the floor.  John’s legs were weak and he sat heavily on the bed to recover from the strong orgasm.  He flopped down all the way and chuckled, “You did so good Deano.”  He panted as he waited for his breathing to calm down.  After ten minutes, John stood up.  Dean was still lying on the floor, tears pouring from him.  He was in disbelief at the violation he just endured.  He was in shock.

“Up and at ‘em, Deano.”  He reached down to help Dean stand.  “Brush your teeth and come to my room.”  John walked out and it took a bit of time, but Dean forced himself to obey.  He brushed his teeth but avoided looking at himself in the bathroom mirror.  He felt such shame.  He placed the toothbrush down and walked slowly to his Dad’s bedroom, where the man was watching TV, laying under the covers likely still naked.

“Come here, Dean.”  He reached out for his boy who stiffly turned the covers down and slipped into bed.  His Dad gathered him in his arms and made him lay against his chest.  “There’s my boy.”  John said as he kissed the top of his head as he ignored Dean’s tears.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.

Dean woke to an empty bed.  He was confused for a moment and then the memory of his assault rushed back to him.  He hastily attempted to get out of the bed and fell clumsily to the floor.  He groaned in pain and looked up as John, still in the nude walked in.  “Dean, you okay kiddo?”  Dean’s face reddened as his Father acted as if this was a normal morning.  Dean stood and then backed up as John took a step towards him.

“S-Stay away from me!”  He said in a shaky voice.

His father smiled.  “It’s okay, kiddo.  Don’t be scared.  You made Daddy feel so good yesterday.  I’m so proud of you.”

Dean gave him an exasperated look.  Was this really happening?  “Christo!  Christo!” 

His father chuckled in his deep tones as he backed dean against a wall.  “I’m not a demon, boy.”

“Then why?”  Dean needed to understand.

John stepped back and went to the bed and positioned himself against the headboard.  He motioned Dean to come over.  The younger man felt trapped but knew to obey to not incur his wrath.

“Come sit on Daddy, sweetheart.”  Silent tears poured again down his visage as Dean’s small body straddled his father’s.  They were practically groin to groin and Dean could feel John’s cock stirring.  “You’re so beautiful, my sweet boy.  I couldn’t wait any longer…I just wanted to have you.”  He wrapped one arm around his trim waist.  “You are so helpful with research but now I need you to help Daddy feel good.”  His large hand wrapped around Dean’s small, limp cock.

Dean tried to push John away but the grip around his waist was too tight.  “Dad…please stop…I don’t want this…”

“I bet no one except your own hand has touched your little cock, has it, kiddo?”

Dean’s eyes closed as the stroking of his dick caused him to begin to harden.  He didn’t answer the question because John already knew the answer.  After Sammy left, Dean hadn’t been back to high school and that was two years ago.  The only person he was around was his father.

“Dad…stop…ahhh…stop…please…”

“It doesn’t sound like you want me to stop, sweetheart.”  He said with a smirk as pre cum started leaking from his barely four inch cock.

“Ahhh…”  Dean bit his lip at the sensation.  He never knew it could feel this good.  But he couldn’t give in.  This was wrong.  “Dad…stop…PLEASE!”  He begged but John’s hand moved faster and faster.  Dean’s hands fell onto John’s shoulder’s as he started sweating as his whole body tingled.

“I know you want to cum, Deano.  Just ask Daddy.”  He slowed down the stroking and removed his hand altogether.  Dean’s eyes opened as a whine released from his mouth. 

“Let me go, please…”  Wet eyes peered at his father.

“No, honey…” He resumed his manipulation of his cock.  “You know you want to cum.”  Dean arched as he found himself thrusting into his Dad’s hand.  “Ask, Daddy and I’ll let you cum.”

“Oh…ahhh…”  A conflict warred within him.  He couldn’t fight the way his body felt.  He tried but John was not letting up.  He needed to explode…he needed…”Daddy!  Please…let me cum!” 

“Good boy!”  With a few more strokes, Dean’s ejaculated hard into John’s hand.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!”  He shook violently on John’s lap and found himself falling onto his shoulders; all the energy he had zapped right out of him.  He cried against the older man as John wiped his hand clean on the sheets.

John wrapped his arms around the thin boy.  “Good job, Deano.  Look how hard you came, baby.”  He rubbed up and down his back. 

“Dad…”  Dean was boneless and felt helpless and trapped.

“Now, now…you know my name, kiddo.”

After a few moments, he replied, “Daddy.”

*

Later on that day, Dean holed up in his bedroom.  He took a long shower and tamped down the absolute shame and horror of allowing his father to jack him off.  He didn’t know what to do.  He thought about calling Sam, but they rarely spoke anymore and he was too embarrassed to confess what had occurred.  He was weak.  He felt culpable.  Perhaps his mannerisms or attitude caused his father to want him like this.  Did he do something wrong?  Was he being punished from his mother dying when he was a baby?

He did his best to try to avoid his father most of the day.  He could hear through the door, John discussing cases with other hunters on his phone and on his computer.  He was grateful to be left alone for the time being.

*

After dinner, Dean cleaned up the dishes while John sat and watched TV.  He wasn’t sure what to do when he was done, so he started retreating to his room when his dad called out.

“Let’s head to bed early, kiddo.”

Dean stood paralyzed in fear as he watched his dad remove his shirt while walking towards his room.  By the time, Dean reached John, the older man was naked and his cock was filling.  “Come here baby.”  His deep voice beckoned him.

Dean stood in front of him and forced himself to look up. 

“So beautiful, baby.  And all mine.”  He lifted Dean’s shirt off.  He tilted his chin up and leaned down and kissed the younger man’s soft supple, pink lips.  Dean didn’t respond but John didn’t seem to care.  He forced Dean’s mouth open with his tongue and devoured his mouth.  He stepped back and went over to the drawer.  He withdrew a bottle and threw it on the bed.  “Take off the rest, Deano.”

Dean shook as he stepped out of his pants and boxers and forced his legs to walk towards the bed.  He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, tears leaking.  He felt the bed dip.  “Open your eyes, sweetheart.”

Dean complied and John rolled on top of him, careful not to put all his weight on the smaller boy beneath him.  John sat back on his ankles as he looked down at Dean.  He grabbed a pillow and placed it under Dean’s ass.  John grabbed the lube and started circling Dean’s virgin hole.

“Daddy…please don’t…”  He whispered as his eyes pleaded with the older Winchester.

“Kiddo, Daddy is being kind to you.  You should be grateful. I could just shove it in, but I’m going to prep you.”

“B-But…I-I don’t want it…”  He dared to say.

  John laughed.  “Deano, you belong to me.  I will do what I want.  I could make this hard for you.”  His eyes narrowed.  “I’m taking care of my baby boy.”

“No!”  Dean scooted back and tumbled off the bed.  “You’re going to rape me!  Please!  I don’t…”  Dean gasped as John grabbed him hard enough to bruise.  He slapped him across the face and then slammed his little body down hard on his stomach.

“You ungrateful brat! I’m trying to be a good Daddy and slick you up but you don’t deserve it!”

John left the room to grab something.  Dean tried to get off the bed again but John put him back on, this time on his back.  He easily handcuffed Dean to the bed posts and at this point the younger Winchester was hysterical.  “This is all your fault, Dean.  You couldn’t be good.  Now, you will learn what happens to bad boys.”   John grabbed the lube for the second time and coated his cock.  He penetrated Dean with one finger and then another.  While he wanted the boy to hurt, he didn’t want to deal with tearing.  He lifted Dean’s legs up and pushed his nine inch cock inside.  Dean screamed as he felt like he was torn in two.  John grunted as he fucked the tight hole in and out.  He was in absolute ecstasy as he took Dean.  He sped up and slowed down as he wanted to draw the amazing feeling as long as he could.  He arched back and his cum shot into Dean’s bowels.  He eventually withdrew and lay down next to a crying Dean.  After some time he got up and fetched a bath towel.  He wiped off his cock and was pleased to only find a little blood.  Dean appeared as if he was in shock, not really responding when John wiped the cum pouring from his ass and then uncuffed him.  As he gathered Dean in his arms to sleep, he smiled.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_3 months later_

Dean straddled his father and moved up and down on John’s cock.  With one last grunt, John’s cum shot out within Dean.  The younger Winchester had no relief because he was wearing a cock cage.  He pushed Dean off of him and reveled in his post orgasmic high.  He turned his head to look at the fresh tattoo healing on Dean’s back.  He told his son it was to ward off demon possession; but in fact, he had a witch place it and perform a spell.  It ensured John that Dean would always stay virgin tight and that he would be free of disease.  He wanted to start making use of that aspect tonight.

“Go wash up, Dean.  Maybe if you are good later, Daddy will let you cum.”  John said as he grabbed a 5th of Jack and took a swig.  He had scoped out the bar earlier, so he thought he could make a good amount of money.

They didn’t leave until 11 pm.  They walked across the street from the motel.  Dean was nervous as he surveyed the bar.  It was a rough, small town establishment.  John made Dean sit while he played pool.  Dean would have dozed off if his cock wasn’t in so much pain being restrained. 

An hour later, John announced they were returning to the motel.  Dean didn’t ask any questions and was relieved to be able to go to bed.  They were low on money, so he figured John made a pretty penny off the pool tables if they were able to leave so soon.

They returned to the room and John flipped on the TV.  After twenty minutes or so, he received a text.  He stood and looked at Dean.  “Come on, kiddo.”  The younger man appeared confused as he followed John out the door.  They stopped at the room beside theirs.  John knocked and a large burly man opened the door.  John walked in and Dean tentatively followed.  In the room were two other men, standing around drinking beer.

“We got the money.”  One of the men said to John as he handed him a wad of cash.

“This three hundred?”  John asked as he started counting.

“Yep.”

After a moment, John looked up and smiled.  “I told you boys the rules.  If you fuck them up, I will charge you double.  I’ll be right next door.  You got 2 hours.”  He turned back to Dean, who now appeared to be in a panic.  “You make Daddy proud, baby.  We’re low on cash and this will help us.”

“Daddy…”  Fear encompassed Dean and shock as there were no limits to what his father would do.  His eyes teared up. 

John grasped his arm.  “Don’t embarrass me now.  You take cock so well.  Always nice and tight.  Might as well put it to use.”  He patted Dean’s shoulder and left the room.

The three large men stared for a time at the small boy in front of them.

The biggest one stepped forward and appraised him.  “Take your clothes off.  Let’s see what you got.”  When Dean hesitated, the man moved closer.  He was incredibly intimidating.  Dean rushed to comply and the men whistled.  One laughed when he saw the cock cage. 

“Guess someone’s been a naughty boy.”

The men divested themselves of their clothes and started their assault right away.  Dean was placed on his knees and a large, smelly cock was shoved in his mouth.  The man gave him no time to adjust and just raped his mouth hard.  After he came, another man threw him on the bed.  He grabbed some lube and coated his cock and then shoved it in to Dean with no prep.  John assured the men that Dean stayed tight even if there was a little tearing.  Dean screamed in agony as he endured the fucking and knowing he could not cum, increased the pain.  When the man finally ejaculated, he hoped he could get a little rest. Tears poured from his eyes as they positioned him on his knees.  One man slowly pushed in and when he was seated all in, another man slipped in beside him.  The double penetration caused Dean to scream out, begging, “Take it out, please!!!!!”

“Shut the fuck up, kid.”  The third man said as he stepped up and forced his cock in Dean’s mouth effectively shutting him up.  Moans and groans filled the room as the three men had their fill of Dean.  After they all came, they rested for a time and chugged their beers.  Dean lay bruised and battered on the motel bed.  After some time, one of the men stood up and looked at the bedside clock.  “Awesome…we still have an hour.”

*

Dean’s life continued to be a living hell. John would trade his services for cash, for motel rooms, and one time ordered Dean to give a cop a blowjob in exchange for ignoring a traffic violation.  Not only did these men use him but John continued to fuck Dean as well. 

One night, after Dean lay in bed sore from a brutal coupling with John, he looked to his side to see John passed out from drinking too much.  Dean stood on shaky legs and grabbed his father’s phone.  He went to the bathroom and started the shower.  He sat on the toilet gingerly and dialed a number he was not sure was in service anymore.  The number went straight to voicemail.

“Sammy…”  Dean started, “I-I know you want nothing to do with me…but please help me…Dad hurts me so bad…I need help Sammy…please! And don’t call this number, its dad’s phone and he’ll know that I called you…I don’t want him to hurt me more…help me…please….I’ll do anything…”  He terminated the call as he started sobbing.  He knew Sam probably changed phone numbers years ago.  His brother never called him after he left.  Dean felt so hurt but John told him Sam didn’t care about them anymore.  Dean hurriedly erased evidence of the call and placed the phone back and slipped back into bed.

In the morning, John groaned as he woke up.  He turned his head to see Dean sleeping.  He drank in the beauty of his son.  He stroked his morning wood and nudged Dean awake.  John scooted back until he was leaning against the headboard.  “Sit on me, baby boy.”

“Daddy, I’m so sore.”  He answered with wet eyes.

“Do you want me to punish you, sweetheart?”  John tilted his head to look Dean in the eye.  “I think the motel manager would love another go at your ass if you would like me to arrange it.”

Dean’s eyes widened.  That man was over 400 lbs and Dean couldn’t stomach being touched by that man again.

“NO, Daddy!  I’ll be good!”  Dean crawled over to him and hovered over John’s cock.

“There should be enough of my cum from last night to slick the way, boy.”

Dean lowered himself and bit back a cry as the stretch was almost unbearable.

“That’s a good boy.”  John smiled as he grabbed his slim hips and started fucking him.

*

_1 month later_

They had finished a simple hunt and found themselves in Lawrence, Kansas.  John was on edge and obviously pissed off when they returned to the motel.  The older Winchester wanted a nights rest and to get the hell out of doge by the morning.  Too many memories surrounded this place.  After showering, he placed Dean on all fours and lubed up his cock.  After placing a small amount on Dean’s pucker, he shoved in causing, his son to cry out in pain.  Dean begged for him to stop, that it hurt too much.  As John punched in and out he threatened Dean to shut up or he would be punished.  The older man stuttered to a stop when he thought he heard something at the door.  He shook his head and then turned his attention back to Dean. The boy had lost his strength and his arms fell to the bed.  He sobbed as his father ruthlessly moved in and out.  

Suddenly the motel door opened.  John’s head quickly turned and was stunned to see a very angry appearing Sam holding a gun trained at his father. 

Sam eye’s were murderous when he saw the position his little brother was in.  He walked up to John and before the man had time to react, Sam pulled him out of his brother and punched him so hard, John hit the desk and lost consciousness.

Dean flopped onto the bed, crying out, “Sammy!”  He sobbed in relief to see his big hulking brother in the room.

“I’ve got you Dean.”  Sam said as he put down the gun momentarily and took a clean sheet from the closet and wrapped his little brother in it.  “I’m so sorry, Dean.”  Sam said as tears rolled down his face.  “I’m so sorry.”  Dean continued to cry as he reveled in the strength and warmth of his big brother.  “I’m sorry it took so long, little brother, but I’m here now.  That son of a bitch will never hurt you again.”  After some time, Sam wanted to ensure John couldn’t make any moves, so he disengaged himself from Dean. 

Dean cried and reached for him.  “Don’t leave me, Sammy!  Please!”

“No, Dean.  I’m not leaving you.  I just need to secure John before he wakes up.”  After witnessing what the man did to his brother, he could not refer to him as his dad anymore.

He looked in one of the hunting bags and found a set of cuffs and secured him to the radiator for the time being.

When he was sure it couldn’t budge, he gathered Dean on his lap and hugged him tightly.  Sam did his best to ignore the smell of sex in the room and what his baby brother endured in his absence. 

“Sammy…”  Dean whispered in relief that his brother was really here.  After a few moments he spoke again.  “Sammy, why did you forget about me?”

“Oh, God…Dean I promise I didn’t.”  He placed Dean on the bed so he could talk directly to him.  “I called often when I first left and since you didn’t have a phone, John would tell me you were busy or didn’t want to talk to me.”  He paused.  “I swear, I tried to find you.  But after a while, he changed phones and I didn’t know where to look.  John can be a ghost.”

“So…you tried?”  Dean asked with innocent eyes.

“Yes, Dean.  You’re my baby brother.  I’m so sorry I left you with him.”

Dean managed a small smile then looked in fear to his father who appeared to be stirring.  “Sammy, what are you going to do with him?”  He asked nervously.

Sam thought for a time.  What he should do is kill the bastard and burn his bones but he refused to live the rest of his life on the run.  With a big breath, Sam took his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. 

*

_Epilogue_

Sam and Dean entered the courthouse for the sentencing of John Winchester.  After his arrest, Sam took Dean immediately to the local hospital where a rape kit was performed.  The eldest Winchester tried to make the case that his sexual relationship with consensual since he was eighteen years old, but the police found incriminating evidence on his computer and cellular phone.  Plus, the incest charge alone was enough to send him to jail.  He had no choice but to take a plea deal.

As they led John into the courtroom, Dean shuttered and buried his face into Sam to avoid the glare of betrayal from his father.  After the Judge admonished John for his illegal and repugnant acts against his own son, he was sentenced to fifty years in prison.  Dean gasped as his eyes watered.  He looked up at Sam and smiled with such relief.  They stood and Sam thanked the prosecutors in the case.  They wished Sam and Dean well.

The two Winchester brothers entered Sam’s car and they paused for a moment.  Sam smiled at his brother.  “Ready to head to California, Dean?”

After taking a big breath, Dean replied, “Yes.  Thank you, Sammy.”

“No need to thank me, little brother.  We’ll be okay as long as we’re together.” 

THE END

 


End file.
